Orbing
Orbing is the power to teleport a being with the use of orbs. This power is possessed by Whitelighters, Darklighters, Elders, and half-Whitelighters. When someone orbs, they turn into a swarm of blue and white orbs that rise upwards, or sink downwards, depending on the direction the being is going. As a protection from evil, orbing is the only way to get into the Heavens where the Elders convene and assign their Whitelighters. On at least two occasions, the warlock Eames and the Titans stole the orbing power from Whitelighters to attack the Elders. ("Blinded by the Whitelighter", "Oh My Goddess! Part 1") LeoFirstOrb.jpg|The first orbing scene on Charmed Charmed822_638.jpg| The last orbing scene on Charmed. Telekinetic Orbing This power manifests itself as a hybrid version of two combined powers: telekinesis and orbing. The ability is defined as accessing telekinesis, the ability to move objects with your mind, through orbing. Paige Matthews must use a vocal command to cause the intended object to orb from one location and appear within another. Although some with more experience with the power do not need a vocal trigger to use the ability. Others with this power have been seen to channel their power in other ways, such as their eyes. Not just anyone can develop this power. For instance, for hybrids to be the bearer of telekinetic orbing they must be the child of a Whitelighter parent and a witch parent stemming from a line of telekinetics. In Season 7, Paige later developed the ability to send an object or person to a vocally expressed location, when she remotely orbed Phoebe home after vocally commanding her "home". 1237183 s.gif 1237183 s (1).gif 1237183 s (7).gif P-telekorb.jpg Paige directs auger shell.jpg Throw orb.jpg Paige teleorbing.gif ScabbarAttack-2.jpg Remote Orbing An advancement of telekinetic orbing allows a person to send other beings to another location without having to orb with them. Remote orbing was used for the first time by the Elders from the Heavens when they orbed Leo away from Piper, when he tried to marry her in Magic Hour. Paige later displayed this ability on multiple occasions. Witches Orbing . Witch orbs are seen to represent Piper]]It is against the rules for Whitelighters to orb with their charges, but Leo first broke this rule in Season 2, and subsequently has taken other passengers many times. It is unknown wether this rule has been lifted, or if the Halliwells just got special treatment. In The Honeymoon's Over, witch orbs can be seen to represent Piper, who was traveling with Leo. Witch orbs aren't seen after this episode. Combustive Orbing This power was only used once by Wyatt, who used it to kill the dragon he had conjured previously when it was going to attack his mother, Piper. ("Forget Me...Not") But it could also be he projected the dragon out in orbs like he did to conjure it in the first place. Orb Shield In ''Innocents Lost, the power of "Orb Shielding" is introduced when Paige develops the power to create an orb-based protective shield around her and those she protects. This is an enhanced form of her orbing and telekinetic powers. Notes * The Orbing power has gotten a lot of make overs throughout series. It has noticably gotten darker, and in later seasons, the orbs would rise slightly, then dissipate instead of rising out of sight. * While Whitelighters and Elders have blue/white orbs, Darklighters have black orbs. * The Source possessed orbing after stealing it from Paige in Charmed and Dangerous. * Billie and Christy Jenkins possessed orbing after they stole it from Wyatt in Kill Billie Vol. 2. * In the beginning of the series, Leo would always orb in the same manner going upwards in a rising silhouette no matter where he was going. Even if it was to the Underworld which was generally beneath him he would still orb upwards. However, as the series progressed, he began orbing in the direction he was going, if he was going to the Underworld he would orb downwards in a silhouette. * When Piper had Leo's powers, she showed great control over this ability, mastering it quickly. While she had trouble with healing and sensing his charges, after orbing with Paige only once, she was able to orb on her own with no apparent difficulty, something that took Paige months to master. It was the only power of Leo's Piper was ever good at controlling. In contrast, Leo had a very difficult time even trying to control one of her powers and never seemed to master any of them. * When Cole appeared in The Seven Year Witch stuck in a cosmic void, his form of teleportation looked like a grey form of orbing. This may be a reference to Cole being morally 'grey'. * If a Witch-Whitelighter becomes evil, he will display dark orbing instead of blue white orbs. * When shooting a scene where someone orbs, the director would yell freeze to the actors on stage, then a blue light would be put on (the director would yell "orb light up"), the actor who orbs would take place wherever he would be needed and then the other actors would unfreeze and the blue light goes out. After that, the scene is edited and orbs are added. (This can be seen in the Behind-the-Scene's video of The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell). Orbing Throughout the Years Leo orbs away from Gordan.jpg|Leo orbs away after healing Gordan Franklin ("Secrets and Guys") Image:OrbingWitchOrbs2.gif|Leo and Piper orb in Be Careful What You Witch For. Witch orbs are seen to represent Piper LeoOrb.gif|Leo orbing in with a gift for Piper. Paige learns to orb between rooms.jpg|Paige tries to orb between rooms ("The Three Faces of Phoebe") Paige_Piper_OrbingFromCole'sPenthouse.jpg|Piper and Paige orb with purple orbs ("We're Off to See the Wizard") AnigifGreenOrbs.gif|Paige Orbing with green orbs. (CFA) Gideon's purple orbs.jpg|Gideon's purple orbs ("Witch Wars") Image:Paige_orbing.jpg|Paige, after she becomes very accustomed to orbing ("Styx Feet Under") PaigeOrbingIntoOffice.gif|Paige orbing into Phoebe's office (Scry Hard) HenryOrbing.jpg Vlcsnap-14187457.jpg|Paige orbs Phoebe and Piper away from the Manor ("Kill Billie Vol. 2") SpinCityChris.gif|Leo orbing away from Chris.'' (click for animation)'' ("Spin City") See Also * Orb * Whitelighter * Elders * Teleportation Category:Powers